


the best part of my journey was you

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rain, but leo is broke af, cressiweek2k17, cristiano is a footballer, leo has asthma, possesive cristiano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: "Its alright. Good night & stay safe" Cristiano said with a smile. He kept staring at the small body as he made his way towards the doors "Leoo!" He called out before sprinting out of the car towards him in rain.Prompt : 'i need a place to stay' given by @guessmysoul





	1. Chapter 1

Cristiano is not sure if he should drive fast in this pluvious weather & get home quickly or drive slow & safe. The perfect autumn sky turned grey with clouds and within an hour it started pouring down leaving Cristiano confused & vexed. He shouldn't have left the home today ugh...but then again the sky was clear when he left. He checked the car lcd screen, it reads 10:17pm which means he's getting late & he can't drive slow, especially in this dark highway...there's something weird about this weather, it gives a creepy feel like it is a scene of a horror movie, Cristiano didn't saw any car for some minutes now, in fact he can't see anything at all other than the small area of road ahead of him that his car's headlights are lighting up. He turned up the radio to make the environment inside his car less gloomy. He hummed 'mi gente' along with the music coming from the radio till he noticed something unusual or someone sitting by the highway. It was too late to use the brakes but he pressed on the brakes anyway, the car stopped after the tyres made a sharp screeching sound against the road. Cristiano looked at the rear view mirror before driving his car in reverse gear without thinking of the possible dangers.

 

"Hey! What are you doing here!? Who are you!?" Cristiano asked the small body curled up to himself, lowering the glass of the car window. The stranger who was sitting with his knees folded to his chest, arms wrapped around them & face ducked down looked up at him with annoyance when Cristiano flashed his phone light at him "what are you doing here?" Cristiano asked again & the small finally stood up & took two steps forward. Now Cristiano can see him properly. He's very short & thin...& very very pale, people can easily mistake him as a ghost, he looks very miserable & malnutritioned, however he has beautiful doe eyes.

 

"..w-will you give me lift?" the stranger said in barely audible voice. Cristiano thought for a moment, he knows about all the trouble he can get himself into by giving lift to a stranger in a deserted highway...this can be a trap & he'd be a psychopath or a robber & maybe his friend is hiding somewhere in the dark waiting for Cristiano to open the door "please.." he whispered shivering, standing there in rain. The smaller person sounded so hopeless & helpless that it made Cristiano felt sorry for him but before he shows any sympathy he needs to make sure this is not a trap.

 

"& how do i know you're not a robber or a murderer & this isn't a trap"

 

"I'm not carrying any weapon" he held his hands in air "i just have some books & a laptop in my bag, y-you can check" his voice cracked up as if he has given up his hope on getting lift from Cristiano yet his eyes were pleading. They stared at eachother for a moment, Cristiano can always tell if a person is lying by looking into their eyes & this guy isn't lying, he's in some serious crisis & his face says it all or else why would a person be sitting in dark highway side during a cloudburst even the robbers know what is good for them.

 

"Come in" Cristiano said opening the door, he could the smaller person sigh in relief as he got inside but couldn't stop himself from wincing a bit because he was all wet & its a ferrari!

 

"Thank you...thank you so much! you don't know what you're doing for me..you're an angel..." he kept babbling but he sounded sincere & his voice was still low & shaky.

 

"Its alright" Cristiano replied with a smile "what is your name?"

 

"..m-my name is Lionel"

 

"I'm Cristiano Rona-..."

 

"I know who you are" he cut him off "..s-sorry if that came out rude...i-i'm just very stressed out right, i can't give you the reaction you'd probably get from a stranger" Lionel said quickly.

 

"Oh its alright & i can see you're very much stressed out but may i know why? If you don't mind obviously...because you know, you don't see people sitting by a highway in such a weather...you're soaked Lionel"

 

"I need a place to stay" he whispered shivering a bit "you can drop me in the nearest motel...& please call me Leo"

 

"You need a place to stay as in you were travelling & the rain won't let you reach your destination? & can i just say both your names are cute" Cristiano gave him a big smile.

 

"My landlord evicted me...i need a place to s-..." before he could complete his sentence he started coughing violently, Lionel struggled finding something he was looking for as he coughed while Cristiano quickly turned off the car ac. Leo put his inhaler in his mouth & inhaled deeply.

 

"I'm so sorry i forgot about the ac but here you can take my jac-.." Cristiano apologized as he tried to take off his long coat but the other one stopped him.

 

"Please don't!"*"I'm wet, it'll get wet too theres no point" Lionel said & Cristiano gave him a sympathetic look.

 

"You couldn't get your stuffs out?"

 

"No the landlord said if i can't pay in a month, he'll sell them & get his money"

 

"He can't do that! Its illegal"

 

"He was also renting his house illegally" Leo muttered under his breath with a deep sigh.

 

"So you're a student?"

 

"Ye-s"

 

"Do you work too?"

 

"I'd to leave my work because of my class timings"

 

"& that's why you couldn't pay your rent?"

 

"...i-i had some money saved up but my-my semester fees went up...i-i tried to look for another job but i he kicked out...i told him i'll pay with my scholarship money but he won't listen & i-..." Lionel sniffled but he wiped his running nose quickly with the back of his wet sleeve & didn't say anything more.

 

"Leo its alright, life can be hard sometimes but you tried your best, you even have a scholarship, you should be proud of yourself" Cristiano tried to comfort him but got no response from the other one.

 

"Theres a motel...you can drop me here" Lionel wheezed after some time pointing at a poorly lit building standing by the highway.

 

"You sure you want to stay here? I can take you to better place" Cristiano said with a frown.

 

"This is- the only place i can afford" Lionel replied coughing & Cristiano gave him an understanding nod before leaving the road and pulling up his car in the muddy driveway of the cheap motel. He tried to get his car as close to the door as he could because he didn't want the other one having to walk on the rain much.

 

"Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful i'm to you...thank you" Leo said before stepping out of the car.

 

"Its alright. Good night & stay safe" Cristiano said with a smile. He kept staring at the small body as he made his way towards the doors "Leoo!" He called out before sprinting out of the car towards him in rain. He quickly grabbed Leo's bicep & took them both under the shaded area of the motel. Lionel looked up at him with a confused expression hugging his bag tightly to his chest. Cristiano is not sure if he is crying because of rain but his eyes are glassy & puffed up, his nose has turned red. Cristiano took out his wallet & took out some money, offering them to Leo.

 

"No i can't take it from you, i don't need your charity-.."

 

"I know you can afford for yourself but look at yourself, you're all wet, all your money is probably wet too" Cristiano came up with an excuse quickly but the truth is he knows the younger person will need it "i didn't mean to offend you" Lionel thought for a moment before nodding.

 

"Its 500 euro"

 

"No change.."*"plus you'd need to visit a doctor soon" Cristiano watch his pale cheeks redden with embarrassment "i'll go now...take care" Cristiano forced himself say. For some reason he doesn't want to leave...or _leave Lionel behind_. He ran back to his car trying his best to not get wet much. He turned back when he heard laughter coming from inside the building, his eyes searched for Leo but he's already toddling inside hugging his bag  & some assholes are passing lewd comments at him & laughing, someone even groped his butt but Leo swatted his hand away & made his way to the reception without saying anything, Cristiano saw through the gap of the door then he noticed all the bikes parked in the driveway. He shouldn't have bought Lionel here. Cristiano started the car engine when the wind closed the motel door & he couldn't see him anymore, he just hopes Lionel will take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're all wet"

"Nice booty"

"Did your sugar daddy kick you out?"

Leo heard all these vulgar comments as he made his way to the reception.

"He has a soft ass Joan, good for spanking.." a big muscular guy with beard laughed & a beer bottle in one of his hand as he squeezed Lionel's buttcheek but he just swatted his hand away & kept walking ignoring their laughs. He's just too sad to give a reaction.

"I need a room" he said in a ragged voice to the person in the counter. The guy on the other side of the reception who watched the whole episode but said nothing, nodded with a smirk & gave give a key. His path got blocked by that big guy who groped him as he turned around to go to his room.

"You don't need a room...you're coming with me" he said with an evil smirk.

Shit

He's in big trouble he understood. Will Cristiano still be there outside? He can just run out & ask him to take him somewhere else. But his hope ended when he heard his car engine start then it slowly vanished in the background. Lionel looked around the room...all eyes were him & all of the guys were drunk, they were drunk & their intentions are not good, Leo understood. He hit the guy with his bag & dashed down the hall cluelessly in fear. He checked his room key as he ran up the stairs, its says 19, his eyes searched for room 19, & when he finally spotted it he didn't waste a moment & went inside. He locked the door from inside, he stood there with his back pressed against the the door, he could hear his heart beat, he slid down against the door & sat on the floor. He's tired, his muscles are aching, he feels sick! & his no clothes to change into, suddenly Lionel burst into tears. He gasped away when someone banged on the door. He ran to the bathroom & locked its door too, its those men again!

\-----

Cristiano looked at the seat by him where Lionel was sitting all this time, there's an unsettled feeling inside him, he's not sure why he's having this feeling but he shouldn't have left him there...but he's a stranger, Cristiano shouldn't care so much about him...right? He shaked his head as an attempt to get all these thoughts out of his head before checking the road through the rear view mirror & turned his car ignoring the fact that U-turns are not allowed in middle of the highway.

\-----

"Leo? Leo?" Cristiano knocked on the door desperately "Lionel? Can you hear me!?" Lionel unlocked the bathroom door & cautiously got out when he realized someone is knocking on the door. Those men stopped harassing him about ten minutes ago plus they were banging on the door violently but this time its more gentle, as if someone is worried about him on the other side of the door.

"W-Who are you?"

"Lionel!...its me Cristiano! Open the door" Lionel didn't think twice before opening the door & throwing himself on him.

"Cristiano.." he whispered tightening his arms around the tall potuguese taking him by surprise. Lionel looked at the floor when he heard someone groaning to find two of those men lying on the floor groaning on pain.

"They were trying to harass you, no?" Cristiano asked looking down at him.

"How did you know?"

"They were standing here by your room & making lewd comments" Cristiano said with a serious expression "lets go inside.." he said nudging Leo in the room & then it up "you were crying" he stated "why didn't you change yet?"

"I've no clothes to change into"

"..uh-...stay here okay" Cristiano said with a sigh as he walked out.

"No wait..where are you going?" Lionel grabbed his wrists quickly.

"To my car...I'll be back in a minute" Cristiano said with a reassuring smile, placing his other hand on Leo's hand.

"Please come back soon" Leo mewled.

"I promise alright. You can keep the door locked till i come back" he said & Leo nodded. Just like he said he was back after a few minutes carrying a duffle bag "i've some clothes here that you can wear" Cristiano said dropping the bag on the bed "why don't you change into them quickly so we can leave"

"Leave? To go where?"

"To my home"

*Awkward silence*

"Leo, you can't stay here! You saw how dangerous it is...plus you're cold, you're getting fever." The smaller man kept staring at him in disbelief. "Say something?"

"Cristiano, i really appreciate your concern b-but i don't think i should go with you. You're Cristiano Ro-..."

"You're going with me & thats final" Cristiano looked straight into his eyes, placing both his hands on his shoulders & said sternly. It clearly left an effect on Leo because he nodded nervously "Good. Now go & get changed" he handed him the bag & pushed him towards the bathroom.

Cristiano was checking a playboy magazine while Lionel showered in the bathroom. Its not the first time he's seeing a porno magazine but this time it made him blush. It looked at the closed bathroom door then back at the book. Did he just imagine Leo moaning in bed. Blasphemy! He looks too innocent & oblivious for that.

"Cristiano..."

"Yea?" Cristiano threw the magazine away & straightened himself up. He saw Lionel peeking out from the bathroom. He's probably naked!

"Is that your underwear? The navy blue one in your bag" Leo asked blushing. Its a stupid question Lionel knows but he needs a underwear & the one in Cristiano's bag was sealed packed.

"Yes..but its new so you can wear it" After a few minutes Lionel walked into the room wearing a real madrid blazer turned inside out & a real madrid shorts. Cristiano arched an eyebrow at him questionably.

"I-I am die hard barcelona fan" Leo blurted out with bright red cheeks & Cristiano's lips stretched into a barely visible smile as he rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Here take this too.." Cristiano draped his long coat on Lionel that covered him till his ankle as they walked out of the room.

"...you'll get cold"

"You're shivering & your nose is dripping, you're feverish already" Lionel blushed at all the attention he's getting from none other than Cristiano Ronaldo.

Cristiano put more than enough money to be one night's rent on the counter glaring at the receptionist, thankfully those men were nowhere to be seen & guided Lionel out of the room putting an arm around him protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to update but..
> 
> should i add another chapter? or not? should i?...or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Y-You have a..n-nice house" Lionel said standing in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you" Cristiano said with a smile "why don't you take out your stuffs so we can dry it up?" He said holding up Leo's bag. Leo took it from Cristiano with a nod & started unpacking it "i'll go get some warm clothes for you" Cristiano said before leaving. When he came back he found Leo standing in the same place sniffling. "Hey, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"My laptop isn't working, my books & notes are all wet" Lionel cried.

"At least the ink is waterproof, we can dry them up. Why don't you get changed while i get the blow dryer hm?" Cristiano cooed, hugging him as if he's talking to a five year old.

"You dun u-understan'...the pages of my books are coming off n' i-i need my laptop" the small man cried, his words becoming more slurred because of cold. He quickly put his inhaler in his mouth & breathed in.

"I'll have your books sent for spiral binding tomorrow & your laptop will be taken care of...now please calm down" Cristiano carded his hands through Leo's damp hair.

"You'll d-do that for me?" Lionel looked up at him with glassy eyes & Cristiano nodded with a smile "thank you..." he whispered.

"Anything for you.." Cristiano mumbled pulling back from the hug "..its already very late, i'll make something for you to eat, any preference?"

"You dun have to make 'nything now" Leo said sniffling.

"Its not goid to skip meals" Cristiano said with a frown "i'm making soup for you.." he said walking into the kitchen.

When he returned with a bowl of soup & some chicken wings after fifteen minutes Lionel was arranging his notes wearing Cristiano's maroon sweater & grey trackpants still shivering a bit.

"Leo you can do that later"

"..you dun understan' it's important"

"Your health is more important" Cristiano said with a frown taking away the notes from his hand & left them in a corner table far from Leo "you're a straight A student. Why are you worrying" he said furrowing his brows holding up an exam sheet with an A.

"..uh i d-dun know. I get anxious about my studies sometimes" Leo mumbled playing with the hem of his sleeve, looking down at the floor with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Cristiano turned up the heater before sitting on the other side of the dining table parallel to Leo, who tried his best to maintain his dining table manners while eating oblivious of the fact that the other man is staring at him. Cristiano's eyes traced the collar bones poking out because the sweater is too big on Leo, he looks adorable in it though.

"You won' have dinner?" Lionel asked sheepishly when he caught him staring.

"No..I'd it already"*"& this is for you.." Cristiano pushed two strips of pills towards him then poured water in glass "this will prevent the cold from getting worse & help you get some sleep...hopefully" he said seeing Lionel's confused expression.

"Thank you.."

"I'll show you where you can stay after you finish eating...hopefully you won't find much problems with the arrangements"

\-----

Lionel rolled around to lay on his back finally opening his eyes. This is what he has been doing since he rested his back on the bed, squirming & rolling around. At first it felt good because the bed feels like he's lying on clouds & the room is so nice & now he's doing it more out of frustration because his nose is blocked! He can't breath, his muscles are hurting, his head feels heavy, eyes are burning & he just feels very sick right now & cold...clearly the medicines didn't work. He turned his head to look at the table clock.

2:20am.

He kept staring at the ceiling shivering & occasionally wheezing as be struggled to breathe. His day went really really bad...first his landlord kicked him out & didn't let him take his stuffs, then he spent about four hours just walking cluelessly on highway! till it started raining & his legs gave out & he sat on the muddy road in rain for two more hours till Cristiano found him, finally when he found a motel to stay some creeps harassed him, he can't thank Cristiano enough for coming back for him because he got really scared them & now he is sick but this is not the end...now he'll have to skip his class to find a job & a place to stay. All these thoughts made tears roll down his eyes. A deep accented voice made him gasp in fear & he sat up pulling the soft blanket till his neck.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you..just came to see if you're okay" Cristiano said but Leo just sniffled in reply.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking towards the bed but Lionel remained silent & kept staring at Cristiano with glassy eyes "your skin is burning...the medicines didn't work" Cristiano said touching his forhead then bought his hand done to caress Leo's neck & Leo leaned to the touch closing his eyes, the moonlight on his face is making him look paler than ever. Cristiano realized he won't be leaving anytime soon so he sat on the bed beside him.

"..t-thank you for everything you d-did fo' me today" Lionel sobbed hugging him & Cristiano just couldn't stop himself from pulling him closer "i don't know-..w-what i would've d-done if you were not there..."

"Shh its okay..you're okay now" Cristiano cooed rubbing Leo's back "you don't have to worry anymore"*"you don't have to worry about anything ever again" Leo looked up at him with a confused frown "We've met just few hours ago but you seem like such a sweet person, you deserve so much better baby" Leo did not protested the nickname instead it gave him goosebumps for some reason "you're not leaving here...i'm not letting you go, you hear me?" he said flatly.

"Cris-.." before he could say it he got interrupted by violent coughing.

"Don't talk..." Cristiano said patting his back slowly "where is your inhaler?" He asked, Leo looked at the side time & it didn't take much for Cristiano to realize what he was trying to say, he leaned to get Leo's inhaler & put it in his mouth "we'll talk tomorrow okay" he said while the smaller guy breathed in deeply through the inhaler "You need to stop over thinking & try to get some sleep. Everything will turn alright now" there was something about the way Cristiano said, full of love & a promise. Lionel nodded before leaning against Cristiano's chest "why don't you lie down now? I'll be here, i promise.."

"Noh..i can't breath"

"Okay then we can stay like this" Cristiano said with a chuckle. He pulled up the blanket to cover both of them & got comfortable against the pillows. He stroked Lionel's hair soothingly hoping it'll help him sleep. When he felt the smaller person snore softly against him he looked down to find him sleeping peacefully against him, Cristiano smiled "you're mine now, i'm not letting you go so easy" he muttered placing a gentle kiss on Lionel's hair.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hands are itching to write another chapter but i won't..  
> Leave kudos, leave comments...let me know what you all think about this story

**Author's Note:**

> Since i didn't plan this fic i'm not very sure of it so let me know what you guys think of this fic


End file.
